


camp songs and friendship bracelets

by CatenbyRomeo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Author is American so this is set in upstate New York, Everyone's going through some sort of teenage phase, F/M, Jon and Georgie are childhood friends, M/M, Martin and Tim are childhood friends, Multi, No beta we die like archival assistants, Sasha and Tim are dating at the beginning but s1 polycule is endgame, i'll add more tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatenbyRomeo/pseuds/CatenbyRomeo
Summary: "Well that settles it.  We're officially friends!"  Tim said, messing with his bracelet.  Sasha giggled as she tied one around Jon's wrist."I guess we are."  Martin smiled.-The woods surrounding Camp Magnus were known for paranormal sightings, so it was no surprise when a group of campers in the 70s, decided to make some camp lore.  It wasn't a surprise when it caught on like wild fire either.  Or when it got to far and talk of it had to be banned by the owner, James Wright.  If you were huddled around the makeshift fire in the woods with Jonah Magnus, Mordechai Lukas, Barnabas Bennett, Albrecht Von Closen, Jonathan Fanshawe, Sampson Kempthorne and Robert Smirke, frantically scrawling every idea that came out, however, it's doubtful you'd expect for the other campers to even hear about it, much less for it to be taken to the extreme it was, 47 years later.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Michael Shelley, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	camp songs and friendship bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so a lot (not all) of this will be explained in chapter 2 or was kinda explained in the summary now that I think about it or the tags so feel free to skip this BUT just in case here (I tried to break these up by topic, kinda so it's not one big wall of text):
> 
> -The cabins are all numbered, the kids found that incredibly stupid, so a group of campers made up a ~magical fear entity~ for each cabin and it was taken WAYYYY too far and talk of them got banned  
> -The cabins' decor inspired the fear entities, the common theory is that the former camp owner just got a bunch of shit at a flea market and shoved it into cabins at random, they all haven't changed much in over half a century and make little to no sense at all  
> -You're *technically* not supposed to talk about the entities but the campers do in secret anyways
> 
> -Most of the councilors really don't want to be there and some of them are incredibly absent  
> -You can get away with anything
> 
> -The POV will switch between the main four characters a lot (but will stay in THIRD PERSON limited), sometimes one will have a chapter all to themselves, or maybe like, two will share one but yeah this revolves around them
> 
> -The main four are all hopeless romantics, no i do not take criticism
> 
> -Expect 16 to be the baseline for character's ages, there are exceptions (ex. Danny's like 14, Nikola's 15, Oliver's 17 etc.) but the main four are 16 and so are most of the others
> 
> -Martin and Tim were childhood friends (Martin has had a slight crush since they were 7)  
> -So were Jon and Georgie (they dated in 6th grade)
> 
> -Jon's acting like a bitch cause he thinks if people complain enough about him he can get kicked out and sent home. Jon doesn't understand how summer camp works. Jon will be a lot nicer starting in chapter two though.  
> -On a related note, it's ridiculously hard to get sent home, you can do whatever the fuck you want and face next to no punishment
> 
> -My Tumblr is [here](https://toysold1er.tumblr.com)
> 
> -This was mainly inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981547/chapters/60479623)
> 
> -I'm honestly just repeating myself here so if this part is hard to read I'm sorry it's really late

“Hey! Sasha!” Tim ran to the back of the bus and threw himself onto the seat next to a girl with long, dyed auburn hair who must’ve been Sasha. Martin followed him and looked around at the other kids nearby, behind Sasha, in the back row, was a boy with long golden hair, next to him was a goth with poorly dyed hair, on the other side of the aisle there was a girl with short hair and a scar, in front of her was some punk kid reading, Martin could tell at a glance that he clearly thought he was better than anyone else there…. but he’d always had a thing for guys that were mean to him, hadn’t he? Well, that wasn’t the full truth, his type were bad boys, but a venn diagram of the two would just be a circle. He let his gaze linger on him for a couple more seconds before glancing at the row Danny had collapsed into just before Tim, next to him was a girl who looked like dollskill had exploded on her with the cakiest makeup Martin had ever seen. Across from them were a blue-haired goth and a purple-haired egirl girl laying across her, both were staring at their phones. 

“Um excuse me, could I sit there?” Martin sheepishly asked the punk kid, who glanced up at him and glared.

“Fine.”    
The blue-haired girl turned around and looked over at him.

“Jonathan Sims! Be nice!” She playfully batted at the punk kid, Jon, as Martin sat down. Jon rolled his eyes at her.

“Georgina Barker! You aren’t the boss of me!” He argued back.

“It’s basic social skills Jon, I don’t see why you’re like this!” She sighed and went to argue further before she was interrupted by the bus swerving and was pulled back down by the girl next to her. Tim continued bragging about some sports victory that Martin had already heard all about, but he listened anyway. 

-

Tim was in the middle of the story about how he’d heroically lead his school’s basketball team to victory when the bus stopped. The campers stood up almost simultaneously and he thought it was best to finish the story off quickly. As he walked toward the front of the bus he noticed two things. One was that a fight had broken out just outside, he couldn’t see what was happening but he recognized the signs, adults running to stop it, kids holding up their phones and screaming, insults, the usual, he quickly scanned the kids he could see to figure out if anyone he knew was involved. Nikola and Danny were right in front of him and he had his arm around Sasha, he knew Martin was behind him and so were Sasha’s friend Micheal, and Gerard Keay and Julia ...Montork? Montauk? He’d never spoken to either of them much before, just basic small talk, but they were always there. He could see the blue haired girl, Georgina, and her girlfriend in front of Nikola. In front of them he could see a bunch of kids who were there last year, most notably Daniel Rawlings, Sarah Baldwin, Evan Lukas, Agnes Montague, Manuela Dominguez, Carter Chilcott and Jan Kilbride, along with a few new faces. Tim took pride in the fact that he knew the names of everyone at both school and camp, so he had work to do. He realized that Mike Crew and Jude Perry were notably absent, meaning one, or both, of them were involved, which was unsurprising, to say the least. He looked out of the window to see Cabin 13’s councilor, Mr. Fairchild, dragging Mike away. The bus driver, Trevor, was pulling a short haired blonde girl towards the camp office alongside him. The campers went back to filing into the lawn but Tim hesitated. Jon, the kid Martin was sitting next to, was still reading his book, the dust jacket had been removed so Tim couldn’t tell what it was about, he could’ve sworn that Jon had slumped down a bit more, like he was  _ trying  _ to be ignored. Tim cleared his throat, causing Jon to shut his book,  _ loudly _ and  _ pointedly _ , glaring at him the whole time. Georgina, the blue haired girl, looked back at them. Jon stood up and proceeded to stare at his feet. Tim decided not to push his luck and strike up a conversation, yet, although he did smile slightly as he noticed Jon’s bi, ace and nonbinary pride pins. 

As the newer campers gathered around the cabin listings he stood back and rested his head on his girlfriend’s shoulder. He was in Cabin 12, he always had been. He didn’t really like it too much, the other campers weren’t too bad, just weird, Daniel and Sarah were into taxidermy to a creepy degree, Nikola was, well, Nikola, and she could do whatever she wanted because her father was their councilor, but Danny seemed to like time spent with the other three well enough so Tim never said anything about it. What bothered him about Cabin 12 was the decor, there was the giant calliope organ that was never used to his knowledge, that just  _ sat there _ in the middle of the room, casting weird shadows, there was the taxidermy  _ something  _ with wings and hooves and paws and who knows what else that hung from the ceiling, there was the taxidermy gorilla that loomed over Daniel’s bunk, and the two wax figures of a pair of delivery men Nikola had hosted a wedding for. And that’s not even mentioning all the circus memorabilia. He’d always hated the circus, he went once when he was 7 and Danny was 5, Danny had wandered off and he could remember the panic he felt while their parents looked for him. Danny had  _ loved  _ the stupid thing so they went back every year, Tim had always tried to fake sick. It was no surprise it, and all of the campers belonging to it, belonged to The Stranger, or I Do Not Know You, an interesting piece of camp lore. He did appreciate the playbills on the walls though, they were a nice touch.

-

Sasha beckoned Micheal over.

“What are you doing checking the cabin listings? You’re not trying to ditch-” Sasha quickly paused to look around for adults who might be within earshot and lowered her voice “-The Twisting Deceit, are you?”

“Of course not, I just wanted to see if we had any new members of-” Micheal followed Sasha’s gaze to Rayner, Cabin 3’s councilor, who was walking by, he spoke through gritted teeth “-Cabin 11.”

“Well is there?”

“Yeah, someone named Helen Richardson. And it looks like Graham’s here to stay.” One of the biggest pieces of gossip among the returning campers every year was which cabin Graham Folger would be sorted into, first it was Cabin 12, The Stranger’s cabin, but then the councilor’s daughter was old enough to go to camp so he’d gotten bounced around between Cabins 5, 6 and 14, The End, The Eye and The Web respectively, last year he’d been the third member of Es Mentiras, not counting their councilor, Gabriel, who was never really there to begin with.

“I hope Helen is nice.” 

“Same.”

Sasha was about to say something before Mr.Bouchard, the camp’s owner cleared his throat at the front of the lawn. “Campers.” He spoke monotonously, as if he  _ really  _ didn’t want to be here. “It’s been observed that there’s been some…  _ tension _ … between the cabins.” Tension was an understatement, and the cabin rivalries were  _ intense _ , and the campers belonging to them rarely associated with others who weren’t allies of their cabin. Of course, there were notable exceptions, but they were notable for a reason. “So we’ve decided to start the summer off with a bonding activity. Go to your counselor to find out what group you’re in and get the instructions.” Tim moved his head off of Sasha’s shoulder and went off towards Cabin 12’s councilor, and she and Micheal exchanged a look and dragged their feet over to where Gabriel was standing.

-

It was a scavenger hunt. Of course it was a scavenger hunt. Jon glanced at his name at the top of the paper and at what was written next to it, “Group F” with no further explanation, was he just supposed to find these people on his own? How many were there? 

“GROUP F! IS THERE ANYONE ELSE HERE IN GROUP F!”

Well, that answered his question. He turned to look at the source of the voice. It was coming from the camper who’d gotten his attention on the bus earlier, he was tall and wore a letterman’s jacket. He was admittedly, very attractive, with his dark eyes and lean, athletic build and- Jon blinked. He did  _ not  _ want to be here, and one other camper who he’d never even talked to was not going to change anything, no matter how pretty he was. The hopeless romantic in him wouldn’t win out this time. Plus, he clearly had a girlfriend, his arm was around the waist of the girl next to him, she was tall and pretty, with long auburn hair and glasses. She dressed like the dark academia aesthetics he’d seen on his Tumblr dash. He glanced over to who was standing next to the both of them and realized he was the one who’d sat next to him on the bus. He watched the three of them for a second more before his thoughts were interrupted.

“GROUP F! HELLOOOO! GROUP F!” 

Jon dragged his feet over to where the other three were. 

“Oh! Are you in Group F?” The girl said. Jon nodded. “Cool! I’m Sasha!” She stuck her hand out at him and he hesitated before shaking it. 

“My name is Stoker, Tim Stoker” The one in the letterman’s jacket said in an absolutely  _ horrible  _ James Bond impression, Jon, Sasha and the camper Jon didn’t know the name of, all started giggling at this. The unnamed camper’s laugh was adorable, to say the least. 

“I-” He barely managed to get out between laughs. “I’m Martin.” 

“My name’s Jonathan, but everyone calls me Jon.”

“Well now that we know who’s who, let’s see what we have to find.”


End file.
